Enseñando a una Francesa
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Bill ha entrado en su cuarto. Debe irse en viaje de negocios, una tumba egipcia perdida, y Fleur no puede acompañarle pero tampoco puede dejar de estudiar el idioma. Hermione acepta enseñarla durante ese tiempo, pero Fleur tiene unos planes distintos que no incluyen aprender gramática, semántica y ortografía.


Reto Primer Beso del Foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas

* * *

Y allí estaba ella, su cuerpo sentado sobre un escritorio vacío. Papeles y libros aun volaban de camino al suelo. Sus piernas se abrían para enroscarse alrededor de la cintura de quien la había enloquecido. Unas manos suaves y pequeñas se posaron en sus caderas y unos labios cubiertos de carmín no paraban de intentar devorar los suyos propios. Hermione aun se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esa situación.

No podía entenderlo. Una parte de ella no paraba de flagelarse por lo que le estaba haciendo a Ron y otra estaba de acuerdo pero se sentía demasiado nublada y dispersa como para poder parar. Era como si su mente se hubiera retraído a la parte más oscura y profunda de su cabeza. Su cuerpo actuaba por instinto, movido por el placer que cada caricia le proporcionaba.

Hermione solo podía recordar vagamente lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos. Bill había llamado a su cuarto, le había suplicado que ayudase a Fleur con el idioma porque él tenía un viaje urgente. Hermione aceptó encantada y llevo los libros que había llevado para enseñar a Fleur. Al entrar en el despacho, la encontró sentada tras un escritorio de roble macizo recién barnizado. Mordisqueaba una pluma. Su expresión le confería un aura muy divertida y tierna. O eso pensó Hermione al verla.

Cuando la vio entrar, Fleur se puso erguida en la silla y Hermione tuvo que disimular y fingir toser para que no se notase su rubor. Fleur llevaba una camisa ajustada y parecía que se le habían saltado demasiados botones. No pareció darse cuenta de su situación pues la saludo muy animada por tener a la alumna más brillante de todo Hogwarts como maestra. Palabras textuales aunque traducidas. Fleur seguía teniendo problemas con el idioma.

Hermione se puso a su lado y se agachó para ir explicándole las diferencias gramaticales de algunos verbos. Estaba muy incómoda pero no se movió. Su mirada se paseo por la habitación y no había otras sillas y no veía bien sentarse en la mesa así que siguió de pie. Pasaron a los verbos irregulares y su uso, cuando Fleur se rascó la clavícula tirando accidentalmente del último botón que le quedaba para proteger sus virtudes de miradas indiscretas. Hermione se puso roja y dio un paso atrás para que Fleur no lo notara. Sin embargo su cuerpo se disgusto por su acción y la obligó a dar un paso adelante.

Tragó saliva incomodada por la situación pero por alguna razón su cuerpo reaccionaba a la inversa. Se descubrió oliendo el aroma natural de Fleur. Su pelo olía a césped recién cortado y menta fresca y había otro aroma que no acababa de entender. Era imposible. Su mente jugaba con ella, pero así era. Estaba oliendo a Ron en el pelo de Fleur. Su primer impulso fueron los celos y su mano se enroscó furiosa en su varita, por suerte aun tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para pensar detenidamente.

Su imaginación había confundido olores, o tal vez no. Descubrió demasiado tarde las intenciones de Fleur. Su corazón ya estaba acelerado y sus pulmones se hinchaban cada vez más tratando de obtener mayor intensidad en el aroma. Fleur con un movimiento rápido la miró a los ojos y sopló su palma. Una nube de cristales dorados y plateados voló hasta Hermione que estornudo y se frotó los ojos, incapaz de ver nada. Notó un ardor atravesándole la garganta y su sangre se convirtió en vapor. Sus pupilas se dilataron y un calor insoportable la aisló del mundo.

Su cuerpo había tomado el control y Hermione solo podía ver como sus sentidos habían sido embotados y engañados por una poción de Amortencia. No podía creer que Fleur la hubiera hechizado. Ni siquiera podía imaginar los motivos que podría tener la esposa de Bill para hacerlo. Siempre los veía felices, porque engañarlo con una chica que ni siquiera la quiere. ¿Acaso Fleur quiere destruir su matrimonio y a la vez destruir la relación que Hermione mantenía con Ron?

Imposible. Fleur no era así. ¿Entonces por qué? ¡Qué importaba! Le gritaba su cuerpo una y otra vez para que se dejase llevar. Notó las manos de Fleur subiendo por su falda y su carne se erizó con el paso de aquellos candentes dedos. Le costaba pensar, y le era imposible resistirse por más empeño que pusiera. La poción la había subyugado con una velocidad y fuerza impensables. Era increíble pero ella misma estaba empezando a disfrutar de aquel fogoso encuentro, fruto de la poción y la excitación lo disfrutaba a pesar de que en el fondo se sentía una persona traicionera que no podía resistir una simple poción.

El beso se volvió más intenso y notó la lengua de Fleur juguetear con sus labios y poca resistencia ofrecieron. Un segundo después ambas lenguas combatían por quien era la reinante de ese encuentro. Hermione se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, y entonces una imagen explotó en su cabeza inundándolo todo. Una imagen que formaba un compendió de todo. Veía a Ron convaleciente en la cama murmurando su nombre de forma irreconocible. Ella misma postrada en una cama, petrificada pero capaz de verlo todo, y acercándose en la oscuridad un tembloroso Ron.

Sus ojos enrojecidos y sus mejillas resplandecientes a la luz de la luna delataban sus lloros y desvelos. Se acercó y cogió la mano inerte de Hermione mientras le perjuraba que encontraría un modo de salvarla a ella y a todos. Prometiéndole que jamás la volverían a dañar. Otra imagen, la batalla del ministerio y el movimiento imperceptible de Ron para protegerla con su cuerpo antes de que estallase la lucha.

Sus largas conversaciones en Grimauld Place, donde empezaban como simples charlas estratégicas y acababan descubriendo cuantas cosas tenían en común o no sabían del otro. Su primer baile en la boda de Bill y Fleur, fue un momento tan anhelado y mágico para ambos que ni siquiera su desenlace oscuro y su huida a la desesperada pudo nublar tan brillante recuerdo.

Su primera noche solos, los tres, atrapados en una guerra que buscaba destruir el mundo entero. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando notó la mano de Ron cerrarse alrededor de la suya y así durmieron. Protegiéndose mutuamente en sueños. Los gritos de Ron tomaron presencia en su mente y Hermione notó como le picaba el brazo. Sentía el frio aliento de una Bellatrix furiosa pero solo prestaba atención a unos gritos desesperados provenientes de las mazmorras. Jamás había vuelto a ver a Ron de ese modo. Lo veía desaparecer en medio de un bosque en plena tormenta y volver sonriente en otro bosque totalmente nevado.

Siguió ignorándole un tiempo después pero en el fondo su corazón saltaba de alegría de tenerle de vuelta. Y aunque Harry jamás desvelo que hizo el horrocruxe para defenderse, Hermione se hizo una idea muy acertada cuando tuvo que destruir la copa.

Y llegó el último recuerdo y el más poderoso. Ron diciendo que deberían decirle a los elfos que se salven. Su última muralla se desmorona, deja caer los colmillos y corre a besarlo. Ya le da igual todo, Ron es lo único que le importa en ese momento y sería capaz de destruir a todos los mortifagos solo para no perderle. Y ver esa determinación en sus ojos azules y como se preocupa por seres hacia los que nunca dirigió la mínima atención pueden con sus reticencias y Hermione no puede aguantar más. Ron y ella tienen que besarse aunque sea una única vez antes de morir.

En ese instante los labios tan cálidos y lujuriosos de Fleur se convierten en un gélido contacto que le revuelve el estomago. Las caricias de la francesa se convierten en brasas ardiendo que le arrancan la piel. Se siente utilizada y su cuerpo deja de ser víctima de aquel malvado y lujurioso juego. Un manotazo y los brazos de Fleur se apartan. Sus labios se separan y Hermione es capaz de respirar de nuevo, nota un hormigueo incomodo en los labios se los frota hasta que la quemazón sustituye al hormigueo.

Fleur la mira sorprendida, no pude concebir que haya logrado romper el hechizo de la poción de amor. Sus ojos se abren, al igual que su boca provocando una mueca de sorpresa que en otras circunstancias a Hermione le habría divertido pero ahora está furiosa. Se levanta alisándose la falda, recoge todo el material que ha traído y se aleja hacia la puerta dando potentes zancadas.

— Lo siento. Lo necesitaba. — Susurró Fleur antes de que Hermione girara el picaporte.

— Me has utilizado. Has jugado conmigo gracias a pociones y dones naturales. Si no le tuviera aprecio a Bill te habría tirado por la ventana. Fingiré que esto nunca ha pasado. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo. No permitiré que tus actos egoístas destruyan mi relación con Ron. No sé porque lo has hecho y francamente me da igual. Deberías haber pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste. — Hermione abrió la puerta y salió por ella. Antes de cerrar dijo una última cosa — Piénsalo, ¿De qué sirve un momento de placer si la persona con la que lo haces no te ama y debes manipularla para hacerlo?


End file.
